


Favorite

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Barista!Bilbo, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, coffeshop owner!Beorn, college student!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Bilbo is the best barista.





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and never posted it because it was going to be a part of a set of oneshots. I just found it in my wips folder, so after some editing, it shall be set free.

Bilbo appears from of the back room, and heads over to wash his hands in the little sink behind the counter. "Alright. I got the order forms filled out for our next shipment of supplies, and the back is now at least passably organized." The latter was no small feat. Beorn may be a great boss, beloved by all his employees, but he is not known for his neatness.

Bilbo claps Bilbo on the shoulder. "Awesome! Good job. I knew there was a reason you're my favorite employee."

He snorts. "You say that to all of us employees."

"But the rest of them aren't you, my little bunny."

Bilbo rolls his eyes. "Careful, I'll think you're hitting on me" he says drily.

Beorn grins. "Maybe I am!" He calls after Bilbo as he walks away.

Bilbo heads over to the only occupied table, the one tucked over in the corner. Seated at the table is a young man hunched over a laptop. Bilbo frowns when he sees the still full coffee mug sitting beside him on the table, most definitely long since gone cold. He can tell it's the same one, because before he'd gone into the back room, Bilbo made a cup of coffee for Beorn to deliver and he'd used the chipped blue one. Sure enough- he can see the little white chip in the ceramic of the mug. Bilbo stops at the table, and smiles apologetically when it's occupant looks up. "Was the coffee not to your liking?"

The man looks confused for a moment, before he glances down at the table. "Oh! I forgot it was there, to be honest."

Bilbo has to stop himself from smiling, when the customer annoyedly brushes his hair back from where it's fallen into his eyes. From the looks of the tangled brown mop of hair, it's far from the first time he's done this.

He smiles at Bilbo sheepishly. "I have a paper due next week on Egyptian Agriculture, and I'm struggling to write something even remotely interesting to read."

Bilbo hums in understanding. "College student?"

He nods miserably.

"Well, I do a lot of gardening for fun. That's a far cry from Egyptian Agriculture, but I'm sure I could help you come up with some compelling tidbits to throw in."

The young man shoots Bilbo a look that's equal parts surprise and desperate hope. "Really? Don't you have to work, though?"

Bilbo shrugs, and looks around the shop. "You're the only one here, it's pretty dead this time of day. Bilbo pulls up another chair from a nearby table. "If I get Beorn to make you another cup of coffee, will you remember to drink it this time?" he teases.

The young man ducks his heads, and laughs. "I will, thank you. My name's Kili, by the way. 

"My name is Bilbo, but that probably goes without saying." He nods down at the name tag pinned to his shirt.

"Oh, I honestly hadn't noticed." Kili cocks his head to the side slightly. "Can I ask what's with the rabbit stickers surrounding your name?"

"I'm my bosses favorite" Bilbo deadpans.

He laughs at Kili's perplexed expression.


End file.
